Smiles
by eternal-anime
Summary: Zoro likes to observe people, especially their smiles.


**N/A: Hey everyone! It has been a while! Life has been extremely stressful for me at school, and I have been sick for a while now, and it seemed like I didn't have a life anymore. But I have decided that it is a weekend, and to relieve some stressed I have came up with this extremely short one shot. I know it probably has lots of spelling and grammar mistakes but I just had to put it our there. **

**Warning: underlying yaoi, no swearing, and a little fluff.**

**Disclammer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Anyways, here it is:**

**Smiles**

Zoro has always been an observant person by nature. Contradicting to what most people that do not know him well think, he was not antisocial. He just enjoys overlooking people's interactions with each other, and it also serves to keep him out of their conflicts. But his favorite thing to obserse is his crewmates' smiles.

Each person has their own distinctive smile that reflects their personalities greatly. His crew has a really wide variety of smiles that can either give you chills or touch your heart.

For example, Robins smile is one of a kind. It's almost always toothless, a simple upward curve of the lips. But if that smile was directed at you, it made you question all the wrong deeds you have committed in your short life. It simply saw right through you, to the deepest part of your soul and even beyond that, as if it knows your deepest secret. But this knowing quality was also present with the mystery that even though she knows, she won't tell. So your secrets are safe, for now at least.

On the other hand, Luffy's smile is barely contained in his face. Like if there was more space in his already stretching face, the smile would completely fill it. His smile was one of hope. If the world was all war and chaos, and hope was run empty and desperation was overwhelming, Luffy's smile would give you ample amounts of hope and enthusiasm, mainly because if he were present he would have probably helped you to find it. This hopefulness seems to transfer to everyone around like a contagious disease. Crossing Luffy's way could mean that you are saved from whatever miserable life you were living in.

Now for Ussop, his smile was sometimes a little apologizing, but in the same time innocent. His personality was at many times overshadowed, as he didn't have any super human strength and he was not really charismatic. But his real smile was always there when he was telling stories. That honest and proud smile, just makes you feel that the world may not be as bad as you thought it is.

Nami is totally different. Her smiles mostly are smirks. But when she actually smiles, it is like she just landed her hands on a really big treasure, or a discovery. Like she now owns the world and everyone is under her mercy. So proud and maybe greedy, but still somewhat understanding towards the poor, as she once was in such desperation for money that she could relate to how they were feeling.

The kindest smile out of the crew is Chopper's. It is utterly adorable even for a stoic man such as Zoro. Chopper is also the youngest and most kindhearted individual in the crew. His smile is the definition of innocent and heart wrenchingly cute. If he asks something of you with that smile on then it is impossible to say no. It is such a young smile of someone who hasn't been in the world for long, but it is also really easy to break, so Zoro always kept an extra eye on Chopper.

But as Zoro was sitting against the mast, he could not help but notice his favorite smile of all, Sanji's smile.

The reason was simple. The cook's smile was not one of jealousy or hatred. It was as pure as sunshine in the wide ocean. Even though he has been through a lot, with each new day it seems like the smile was refreshed and it is a new smile for a new day. This smile comes out mostly when he is watching people eat his food. The giving part in this process is what made him really happy. The smile is anticipating and simply content. But it was sad this smile didn't come out often, but it was there when Sanji thought no one was watching.

But for Zoro, the main reason the cook's smile was his favorite, is because it simply made the world a better place.

**YAY! Wrote this in 30 minutes! But legit guys, like don't you know someone that when they smile you feel better? I certainly do! I feel so much better right now :D but I still have a lot of homework to do now so I will be going back to my sad little life. But I am sure all of you know what would make me way less miserable, telling me what you thought of this and mainly inflating my ego, if all of you don't mind of course ;) but legit it would make me super duper happy to get reviews from you guys! **

**See you later then I guess, bye bye! :D **


End file.
